The Chair
by Broadwaylover5300
Summary: Amber takes a trip to the dentist's office to get a cavity filled.


**Hi! I was listening to Bill Cosby talk about dentists on Youtube this morning and decided to write this little fic!**

Amber sat down in the dentist's chair and waited for the nurse to go through her usual routine of putting that idiotic napkin thing over her chest, shining that bright light in her eyes that blinded the person so one could barely see whatever the dentist was doing in one's mouth. The nurse did her usual stuff, such as looking in her mouth with that tiny mirror and doing all those other things that dental assistants did when they had to look busy. Amber rolled her eyes as she waited for the nurse to finish whatever it was she was doing, wishing she was dancing on the show right now rather than in this house of torture.

"I'll get the dentist," the assistant told Amber as she walked out of the room, and Amber settled back for the twenty minutes that it took for the dentist to get ready to fill the cavity that she had come in to get filled. When the dentist came in with his white coat on, Amber rolled her eyes and lay back in the chair.

"Well, how are you today, Miss Von Tussle?" the dentist said as he made his way to his tray full of torture devices.

Amber felt like asking him how he thought she felt, but she said "Fine."

"That's good," the dentist said as he picked up this mile-long needle. Amber's eyes followed the needle warily as the dentist loaded the needle up with Novocain and made his way toward Amber's mouth.

There was something that Amber had learned in all her trips to the dentist. Dentists were different that most doctors when it came to shots. Most doctors, when they gave shots, just stuck the needle in, pushed the plunger down, and took the needle out, a process of only about three seconds. Dentists didn't do that. When dentists stuck their needles in, they pushed down the plunger and kept the needle in for another twenty minutes.

Another thing that Amber always felt was strange was that dentists always felt that the time when the needle was in one's mouth was the best time to carry on a conversation with the patient, as was evidenced when the doctor started to ask her about filming the show, what her favorite dance was, blah, blah, blah. Amber nodded and made sounds that she hoped sounded like she was saying something. Finally, the dentist pulled the needle out and grabbed something else that Amber hated, the little sucking thing that dentists used to suck all the spit out of one's mouth.

The dentist stuck it in Amber's mouth and walked out of the room. The dentist always left around this time; Amber always assumed that it was to laugh at her as he listened to her try to keep the thing from sucking up her whole face.

Once Amber had got the thing in a position where it felt like it wouldn't suck her head into it, she ran into another problem: the right half of her face was sliding off her skull. She also noticed how her bottom lip was also sliding into her lap. Just then, the dentist came in, and Amber decided that she had to tell the dentist what was going on!

"My face!" Amber said, except when she said it, it sounded more like "Mby fabsce!"

"Excuse me?" the dentist said as he took the sucking thing out of her mouth.

"My face! Don't you see? See how my bottom lip is on the floor?" Amber said, as best she could, which wasn't very well.

"Oh, your face! Don't worry about that!" the dentist said as he began to drill.

Amber sighed as she lay back in resignation, until she heard the dentist's drill start making a different sound as it drilled into someplace where it shouldn't be drilling.

As if Amber hadn't known already that the dentist had made a mistake, the dentist affirmed it when he said, "Okay, rinse!"

"Rinse?!" Amber said. "How do you expect me to do that? I've got no bottom lip!"

"Try it anyway," the dentist responded.

"All right," Amber sighed exasperatedly as she took the cup of water that the dentist gave her, and she poured it into her mouth, only to have it all come out of her mouth and dribble down her chest into her lap.

Amber rolled her eyes up to the dentist. "I hope you're satisfied," she said as best she could. The dentist just went on doing whatever he was doing, acting as if Amber hadn't said anything at all.

Amber decided, since she still did have some water residue in her mouth, it might be a good idea to spit out what she did have in her mouth, so she leaned over the miniature toilet bowl that sat next to the chair and spat. This led to another problem, however: a long line hanging from her bottom lip that she couldn't get off.

Ways to get the line off her lip began running through her mind. She knew that if she wanted to be gross, she could reach up with her hand and throw it into the bowl. But she couldn't be gross, after all, she was Amber Von Tussle, and Amber Von Tussle was never gross! So, she decided to be smooth about it and began shaking her bottom lip around, trying to get the line off her lip, only to have it vibrate all over.

Once Amber realized that that plan wasn't going to work, she quickly decided to sit back in the chair, in the hopes that maybe the line would snap in half or something. She sat back, only for her to now have a line going from her bottom lip to the bowl.

The dentist turned around and said, "Oh, look! A rainbow!"

Amber rolled her eyes.

The dentist finally noticed something about Amber. "You're not enjoying yourself, are you?"

**Well, that was just a short little thing, but I just thought it would be fun to write!**

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
